Venuk - Culture, Places, and Technology
The Venuk race is aquatic and dwells on the world of Venuk in the Realm of Qwaqoris. At some point in the distant past, the Venuk possessed very little technology, and were an isolated race living in the oceans of their own world. Then the Tanathian Empire created a skein across the hdrav to their world (for reasons unknown). Venukian history is unclear on the point as they did not yet possess any form of writing or technology for recording events. In any case, the Venuk were (and are) quick learners. Though they were technologically primitive, they quickly adapted to the Tanathian presence and adopted Tanathian technology as their own. Culterally, the Venuk are a species obsessed with the collection of material wealth. Before the Tanathians, this was primarily shells, pretty rocks, gems and baubles that they used to line their homes. After the coming of the Tanathians and the skeining of their world, the Venuk became obsessed with the collection of money, technology, knowledge, and power. After the fall of the Tanathian Empire, the Venuk rapidly took control over all abandoned Tanthian lore on their world, and spread out into the realmhead looking for more. To do so, they developed manestis - puppet bodies created specifically for them to ride in and control. This was made possible by the fact that the Veunk evolved from parasites, and could naturally dominate and ride other aquatic life on their own world. Creating maestis from other species was simply an extension of that. Many Venuk are also telepathic, although the ability varies among them from none to extreme, with most having no telepathic talent. Due to their obsession with wealth and their ability to appear as other races by using a manestis, the Venuk frequently operate as mercenary spies for other races in order to obtain the wealth they desire. The Drathraq are one of races that use the Venuk for this purpose, and in the story, Achu Bon is the primary Venuk antagonist. Having adapted to Tanathian technology, the Venuk make a habit of collecting technology from other races as well, some of these from null-magic realms, some from the Drayv'n, some from distant unknown races. This collection of tech and technomagic supplies the Venuk with a wide variety of options when it comes to operating as spies in the field. Ruthless, traiterous, and dangerous, the Venuk are a species to watch, and not one to trust. Venuk Technology The following list is a small sampling of Venuk tech, primarily that used in the novel. Manestis The bodies used by the Venuk. They’re purchased in manestigo shops like the one owned by Cheelo. Fenngar Troll-like bodies used by Achu Bon’s retrieval team. Fenngar from the blood pitts of Arrus in the Realm of Kwaabin. Mung A narcotic plant the Venuk chew on. Comes in bulb form. Weapons used to infiltrate Xull'Arae: What Achu Bon asked Cheelo Mel for: Psion circlets for communication, shield generators for defense and muoll wrap for base armor. You can take a crate of the fraeon and masrax grenades as well. Mind the transceiver markings, they can be remotely detonated if you want, or you can pick range or impact. Slug throwers, but chemically propelled. The slugs are gummies. On impact, they burst into globs that generate electrical interference with most neural interfaces. Non-lethal, but long duration. They’ll keep the victim down for twenty minutes or so. Oh, and they’ve got a psi-tag, so you can turn their shock off remotely. They double as tracking markers. A dreen that’s been pre-loaded with the latest Kuduu codex. A full scale mapping array, shared of course, and a localized chem injector with the best neuro-boosters for Fenngar physiology. Oh, and a flip kit to put the prize in. I don’t want to forget that. Two-dimensional if you don’t mind. And null-graved. Psion circlets screwed to their skulls. Venuk Characters *Achu Bon - Venuk Magus and lead character. *Cheelo Mel – Manestigo dealer of the Mel clan. *Lund Bon Bon – one of Achu Bon’s cousins. Team Two. **Zaff Tul, Jek Gee, Odj Nu *Lund Amar Bon – one of Achu Bon’s cousins. Team One. **Reo Zeeg, Ju din Kul, Medj Pel Venuk Terms Moimf – Venuk genital region. Used as a common swear phrase by the Venuk similar to "balls." As in, "you'd have to have a powerful moimf to handle something like that." Lund – like lieutenant, a leader ranking. Achu Bon establishes a couple of Lunds from among his Venuk mercenaries. Venuk Culture One thing nobtable about the Venuk is their chemical based communication system. They "vent" their emotions through the anus in a cloud of chemicals (sometimes visible) that tells other Venuk how they are feeling. In manestis forms, this sense is retarded due to the manestis itself. Even so, most Venuk in a manestis will think about smells in regards to expressing an emotion. Fear is not an emotion most Venuk possess. Fear is limited in the Venuk, though not entirely absent. They do, for example, consider dangerous situations as 'fearful' but they don't feel fear the way other species do. They recognize it and think about the situation rationally instead. Venuk almost never panic because of this. Venuk frequently think of things in gambling terms. The term "gambit" is usually applied to specific tasks when there is any risk involved. They always consider probable odds of success when engaging in risky actions. Envy and hatred are emotions typical to the Venuk. Coveting what another has is normal for them, and trying to obtain it is also normal. Thievery was once a common activity, and not one that the Venuk usually punish. In fact, it's often the person stolen from that receives punishment and ridicule for not securing their materials in a way that would prevent the theft. Venuk on Land Venuk are amphibious, and have a slime layer that can protect them out of water for an extended period. Even so, they do dry out, and this will eventually kill them. As for O2, they can breath air as well as filter it from water, so that's not a problem. Locomotion is an issue though. They can't move fast on land, and have trouble moving very far at all. They're really quite crippled on land in comparison to natural land creatures. Appearance The Venuk are aquatic crustaceans. They look something like an octopus with a face. Kind of like a Mind Flayer, but just the head. Or the head of Davy Jones in Dead Man's Chest, except more flexible and less defined. They're also amphibious, and have a slime layer that can protect them out of water for an extended period. Even so, they do dry out, and this will eventually kill them. As for O2, they can breath air as well as filter it from water, so that's not a problem. Locomotion is an issue though. They can't move fast on land, and have trouble moving very far at all. They're really quite crippled on land in comparison to natural land creatures.